Discovering Slowly
by SecretsxArexNoxFun
Summary: Bella's parents were murdered. How? Why? And by whom? She does not know. But her relatives, Carlisle and Esme might. When they take her into their home, Bella soon discovers things she would never even imagine. What happens when she is face to face with her parents killer? Rated M for possible language and future lemons. First story, so please go easy! R&R!


**A/N: This story took a lot of planning and discussing. My sister was a big help with the plot. I'm slightly anxious as to how this comes out because this is definitely going to be a long story. I hope that you guys like it!  
Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns anything and everything Twilight related.**

**Rated M for possible language and future lemons.(very far into the future) Sorry!**

I didn't think things were going to change right away, but I was hoping it wouldn't be this bad. I felt completely numb. I didn't want to feel anything. Just as I was starting to get relaxed and for a moment, forget the tragedy from weeks prior, my brain wouldn't allow me to forget. Ever.

_Flashback:_

_"MOM!" I screamed as loud as I could. I knew it wasn't the smartest act but I didn't know what else to do. _

_I stood there, totally helpless and crying. There was nothing I could do to stop it. Things were moving too fast. _

_"STOP! PLEASE!" My mother cried out. _

When I was brought back to reality, silent tears streamed down my cheeks. I didn't have the energy to wipe them away. It would only remind me further why I was crying I couldn't bring myself to remember everything.

The weather matched my mood. It was rainy and cloudy. Granted, this was the weather all the time in Forks, but it never bothered me until now.

I knew my aunt and uncle would give me as much love and comfort as they could. But it would never feel the same. I would never receive a hug from my dad again. I would never get a reassuring kiss on the cheek from my mom. Life would always remind me of the times I won't be able to share with them.

The car finally came to a stop in front of the biggest, most beautiful house I've ever seen. It was an old, Victorian looking home. The outside was welcoming. It wasn't creepy and ivy-ridden. It gave off a peaceful feeling, but I was nervous to find what was on the inside

I walked toward the house still mesmerized by it's beauty. I watched my step as my feet lifted my body up the stairs to the door. When I was met with the door, I didn't have time to knock. The door swung open and behind it was a caramel-haired beauty, who I assumed was Esme. My mother's sister.

"Oh! Isabella! Honey, I am so sorry about everything." She said with sad, sincere eyes. She pulled me in for a hug but I did not hug back.

"Thanks," I said blandly. I didn't have much emotion anymore.

"Please come in, sweetie." She moved to the side so I could haul my bags through the door.

When I walked in, I was not surprised to find the inside to be as beautiful as the outside. It was old-style like the exterior. Though not like an old lady's home would be. It was vintage and cozy.

"Let me find Carlisle and Alice." She said walking up the stairs quite gracefully.

I nodded and stepped carefully through the living room, trying not to break anything. I knew the items weren't that breakable but I knew, with my clumsy self, I'd break it.

Moments later, Esme had two other figures following behind her down the stairs. I turned my body completely around to greet them.

"This is Alice." Esme introduced a petite, little girl with short black hair that reminded me of a fairy.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you." She said cheerfully. Like Esme, she pulled me into a hug and I didn't give back.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I didn't really know what to think of her. She seemed nice but I wasn't going to become too close to anyone soon enough.

"And this, is my husband and your uncle, Carlisle." She gestured towards a very handsome man next to her.

"I am so very sorry for you losses Isabella." He said, shaking my hand which I felt was much more appropriate than a hug.

"It's okay." I lied. It was not, nor will it ever be 'okay'.

I saw Alice whisper something to my aunt and Esme nodded. "Yes, Alice."

Alice squealed and jumped excitedly. I wasn't sure why. She hopped over to me and grabbed my bags out of my hands.

"Let me show you to your room." She skipped out in front of me and I followed her up the stairs.

There was only one long hallway in the upstairs but I knew there were a lot of rooms judging by the amount of doors. My room was the third door on the right. When I walked in, I saw a very big bed. Probably King sized. It had mounds of pillows piling over each other neatly. The bedding was a dark green, almost forest. It was of silk and satin and it was beautiful. Just like the house and the people occupying it. Apart from myself.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked as she set my bags down in front of a big oak door which I guessed was the closet.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Thanks." I replied, looking around the rest of the big room. My room was the size of a normal master bedroom. I could only imagine the size of the master in _this_ house.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you get settled in. If you need anything, my room is just across the hall. Knock any time." She told me. I nodded, thanking her again.

This was going to take some getting used to.

**Okay, that is the first chapter. I am liking this story already. My sister and I edited as much as we could. I'm very proud of it. It may not be the best story out there but it's my first, so please go easy on me. I might write another chapter tonight if I feel I can squeeze out some creativity and inspiration. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
